


Power Play

by h_itoshi



Category: Bad Boys J
Genre: Fist Fighting, I can't believe I finished this fic, M/M, bad blowjobs, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: There's something about Danno that he can't resist no matter what, something about his posture and presence that makes Hiro want to throw everything that he is, every responsibility, aside and just obey him.





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on October 10th back in 2014, so... Happy 38th in progress month anniversary! 8D  
> Seriously though. I don't know what made me finish this, but I'm glad I did even though I have a feeling nobody will read it orz. At least I fulfilled my part of deal with a friend to write a bbj fic each :3

As a leader, there are lots of responsibilities. Taking charge. Making the best decisions for them all, maintaining the balance. Making sure to know everything that goes on within Nights, and what goes on outside of it. Keep everyone he cares for safe. Kenjiro and Jun, his closest men. And Erika. He loves her, he really does. He only has to think of her soft curls and dark eyes to feel warm and stupid, pleasantly distracted from the serious things in life.

Normally, Hiro never fails in his responsibilities. He may care a bit too much about his good looks, enjoy the company of beautiful girls and good drinks a little too often. Maybe even joke away some things that shouldn't be joked about. But he doesn't go a second without putting his responsibilities first.

But then, there's Danno.

They're not friends. They're not even allies. Rather the opposite. In this fight, they're nothing more than two leaders with a common goal.

He watches Danno give a disgusted last kick to the guy grunting on the concrete at his feet, and the guy stills.

Then Danno looks up at Hiro, his glare fierce under black sweaty bangs, shoulders heaving with his elevated breath, and Hiro feels like his own breath was just snatched from his throat. They're alone with unconscious, maybe dead bodies littering the floor, the rest of both their gangs having pursued the ones who tried to run away, and Hiro shivers involuntarily.

There's something about Danno that he can't resist no matter what, something about his posture and presence that makes Hiro want to throw everything that he is, every responsibility, aside and just obey him. Danno approaches him slowly, with firm steps that says he hasn't been beaten down a single time. There may be blood on his face and bruises on his fists, but he hasn't fallen once.

Hiro cocks an eyebrow in question, tilts his head a bit to maintain his dramatic yet carefree image, but his heart is pounding hard with more than just fight adrenaline. Danno doesn't let up on his pace, his slow steps echoing against concrete walls as he doesn't let his gaze leave Hiro's face, hands leisurely in his pockets.

"Danno?" Hiro finally asks when he's only two meters away, trying to keep his tone amused, or at least questioning.

Danno doesn't acknowledge his attempt at communication, simply kicks away the body of Hiro's last fighting partner and reaches out to grab a handful of Hiro's floral print shirt, his eyes dark and burning. Hiro can't help the small gasp he lets slip when Danno shoves him back, and he barely catches himself against the wall.

He's more passive than he should be, he knows, and he's very aware that Danno could kill him right here. But he wouldn't be the leader of Nights if he wasn't one for taking risks.

"Hiro." Danno replies, so late it's more a new conversation, and his tone is like a deep purr, low and dangerous and Hiro can feel he hairs at the back of his neck rise. There's still a hand grasping his shirt, slowly pressing him harder against the wall until he feels the cold concrete against his back, and he's just about ready to punch himself free when suddenly there's a tug on his shirt, down.

It's so sudden and such a strong yank that Hiro bends forward a little, enough for Danno to get a hand on his shoulder and shove down with more force.

He's so surprised that he doesn't make any effort to stop him, feels the hard floor slam against his knees as he falls down and catches himself with his hands before turning to glare up at Danno. He's even more impressive from down here, like a statue of an emperor with the power he exudes through those black eyes and the dominant hand still on Hiro's shoulder, pressing down firmly, as if daring him to do something about this.

"... You ruined my pants." Hiro says, voice dark with controlled anger as he picks out the least important thing of this exchange.

Danno lifts an eyebrow, so little and so short it's hardly even noticeable, but Hiro sees it because he looks for it. The tiny shift in his perfect mask of indifference that shows how annoying and shallow he finds Hiro to be. It makes him smirk because annoying and shallow is what he aims for.

"Just shut up." Danno demands, but there's no irritation in his voice, only cold as his hand moves from Hiro's shoulder to his hair, twisting roughly and Hiro winces.

He's still trying to figure the situation out, read what's going on here and what Danno's goal is, when there's a strong, bloodstained hand in front of his face, unbuckling the belt of the loose black pants, and suddenly realization washes over Hiro so quickly he chokes on his breath.

"Hey-" He starts, but then there's a harsh tug on his hair that clearly insists for him to shut up.

"Don't act like you don't want it." Danno tells him, voice bordering on annoyance and it sounds dangerous.

Hiro growls at the comment, since he's a leader, no cheap whore you can shove to their knees because you want to, but somehow he can't make himself deny the statement. He doesn't want to, also he has no idea how to do it, but he can't make himself feel as humiliated and disgusted by this as he wants to.   
He sees Danno's tiny knowing smirk when Hiro only glares fiercely back at him, but says nothing, forcing himself not to look when he hears a zipper being lowered. He knows that Danno is like a predator, looking for signs of fear, and he's not going to show any. He may be shallow and annoying, but he's no fucking coward.

Danno's smirk fades back into an indifferent expression, but his eyes are hard with irritation, and that's the best Hiro can get from this position. Danno has the upper hand after all, which he proves by simply tugging so hard at his hair that Hiro has to break eye contact to keep it in his head, and he finds himself eye level with an erection, clothes pushed out of the way, and suddenly he does feel a little scared.

“Go on.” Danno urges, his voice almost purring with sadistic amusement, and Hiro tears his eyes from the prominent veins to glare back up at Danno, who smirks at him like he's not standing there with his pants open.

A groan from somewhere on Hiro's left makes him jump, remembering exactly where they are and that no one can see him like this or he'll have to kill them.

Danno just keeps smirking, that almost not there smirk that makes it feel like he knows something Hiro should know. When he speaks, his voice is low and steady. “You'd be surprised at how patient I can be.”

It's a power game, all of it, and Hiro decides that he's got nothing to gain from refusing anymore, and so turns his gaze back to the hard cock before his face, taking a deep breath to calm himself. The whole thing is absurd, but he wouldn't be a leader if he couldn't see the least painful way out of a situation. Trying to physically fight his way out of this would only end up with him dead or dying. Also, there's something about Danno that you don't resist.

So he draws another breath to brace himself, reminding himself that this is a challenge and he can't deny it. Then he leans forward.

The smell of arousal is heavy in his nose, sending him involuntary associations of being hard for a long time in jeans, and he wonders if fighting is always a turn on for Danno.

He parts his lips just before the tip of the cock in front of him, a tiny twitch making it brush his lower lip, and he can feel Danno watching him, waiting.

Hiro fists his own pants on his thighs to finally steel himself, then closes his lips around the head. It tastes salty and heavy and it's unpleasant, the feeling of something thick filling up his mouth almost enough to make him gag and he didn't even go far.

There's a tug on his hair, forward, and Hiro initially chokes but stubbornly fights the reflex. He's not going to let Danno win.

“Such a good leader.” Danno speaks slowly, voice dripping with sadistic amusement and Hiro does the only thing he can think of to retaliate, which is to let his teeth graze the flesh in his mouth.

Danno jerks, but it's followed by a low growl and Hiro knows he would have been better off not doing that. In a way, it's another thrilling edge to the game, that Hiro could bite at any moment, but Danno knows that he won't.

There's another rough tug at his hair, and Hiro follows because he has no choice, desperately trying to relax his muscles enough to not get choked again. It doesn't help much as Danno starts rolling his hips up, holding Hiro still by his hair and Hiro finds his eyes tearing up and it pisses him off.

So he puts a hand against Danno's thigh to hold him back, then tries to flick his tongue enough to be worth anything, but Danno doesn't let up and it ends up messy and Hiro has no idea what's going on really, just focusing on not choking, not losing.

Danno's breathing is getting ragged, and Hiro wonders if he gets off on flashing his power, because this blowjob can't even feel good at all with how messy and uncoordinated it is. Danno's pushing his cock into Hiro's mouth on his own, while Hiro holds him back enough that he doesn't choke while trying to keep his own pace, lips already numb and he feels saliva starting to be dragged out of his mouth with the hard flesh and he feels like a fucking whore.

He hears a low groan, then there's suddenly rough fingers meeting his lips, and Hiro realizes Danno's actually aiming to come, jerking himself off while keeping Hiro at the head of his cock like some toy.

He barely has time to think what's going to happen before the cock between his lips twitches and Danno pushes him forward by his hair, mouth filling quickly with hot liquid and it's disgusting.

Hiro coughs reflexively, and Danno lets go of his hair with a scoff, cock falling from Hiro's mouth as he coughs out white liquid on the concrete floor, spitting as soon as he can to get rid of the terrible taste but it doesn't help.

He pauses for a moment, just breathing, wondering if he's about to throw up but his reflexes seem to have calmed down, then ends up staring at the splatters of fluid on the floor, wondering what the fuck just happened to him.

There's a sound of a zipper and Hiro looks up to see Danno watching him with an eyebrow slightly raised in distaste, like Hiro is just something pathetic he wants to kick aside.

Hiro raises his sleeve to wipe his mouth, not breaking eye contact as he glares up at Danno.

A few long moments pass as Hiro does his best to keep his pride, glaring at Danno with all the hatred he can muster.

Then Danno's face breaks into a smirk, a dangerous one that says he knows he won, and he just turns on his heel and starts walking away, hands leisurely in his pockets.

Hiro pushes himself up to standing again, spitting out another mouthful of bitter tasting saliva as he watches Danno leave.

He swallows once, defiantly, putting the humiliation as far back into his mind as he can before starting to follow Danno towards the remains of the fight.

He didn't win, but at least he survived.

There is no winning against Danno. There never was.

 

 ~*~

 


End file.
